


Six Of Shadows

by QuietReader25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Six of Crows Fusion, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magnus Bane, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gangs, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Heist, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Character, Mutual Pining, Past Character Death, Possessive Magnus Bane, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: A soldier with a thirst for revenge.A weapons master who can't walk away from a wager.A musician with a hidden past.A spy known as the Shadowhunter.A Nephilim using her powers to survive the slums.A thief with a gift for magical escapes.When Magnus Bane, criminal boss of the gang the Downworlders, is given the chance to seek his revenge he takes it without hesitation.As quickly as possible he rallies a group of people with extraordinary abilities in order to break into the unbreakable fortress in Alicante.Armed with their gifts these six thieves will attempt to steal artifacts with an ancient power that could change the world as they know it.But will Magnus and his team be enough to pull of an impossible heist with dire consequences and each hiding a dark past of their own?And how far will Magnus go to get his revenge in the one he hates most?





	1. Shadow Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who liked my last work you guys are the best!
> 
> This is my first work that’s got multiple chapters in it and I’m really excited.
> 
> I read Six of Crows earlier this year and fell in love with the book, it was brilliant.
> 
> I’m a little new to doing longer works so any advice or criticism is welcome
> 
> WARNING: SIX OF CROWS SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

It was rumoured round the streets of Edom that Magnus Bane would do anything for a price. 

Whether it was to rob a bank, break someone’s arm or kill a man, he would do it as long as the price was right. 

Rumours clung to Magnus like the wisps of mist that hovered above the seas calm waves at the harbour of Edom in the early morning. 

The boy the residents of Edom knew as the Warlock only needed the promise of a wealthy payment in order to deliver his services. 

On nights like these when the starless sky was silence and thrummed heavy with the anticipation of a confrontation, the rumours of Magnus’s dark doings wrapped around him like a shield as he limped his way down the street, his cane tapping hollowly against the cobblestones. 

His grey jacket was tailored to fit, the brass buttons winking in the dark along with the silver cat headed cane he leaned heavily on, the cravat at his neck was tucked snuggly against his neck in a black velvet waistcoat. Black eye liner delicately framed his gold-green cat eye, the pupils slitted and scanning his surroundings. 

Magnus Bane was dressed for business.

Houses loomed oppressively over Magnus as he made his way along the street, squashed and squeezed together as though they were trying to get a view of what was to come, their unseeing windows cast in deep shadow. 

High heeled boots sounded behind Magnus but he did not need to turn to see who it was. 

Isabelle Lightwood, his chosen companion for tonight, stalked close behind him. As weapons master of Magnus’ gang, the Downworlders, Isabelle was trained in every weapon and could easily kill a grown man with her bare hands. 

Very valuable if tonight’s meeting went wayward.

The end of the street opened out to the harbour, the smell of the sea and dead fish assaulting Magnus as he and Izzy were spat out into the dull light casted by the lamps that gave the houses along the harbour a golden tinge.

Magnus limped forward, his features cool and calm even as a figure stepped into the light, slowing to a stop as the figure approached.

“Well if it isn’t the so called _Marvellous_ Magnus Bane,” the figure taunted as he strolled casually towards Magnus, chains glinting gold on his wrists and neck.

A false smile graced Magnus’ lips. Isabelle stopped beside him, a look of thinly veiled disgust curling her lip towards newcomer. 

The man stopped a foot away from Magnus, a safe distance between them.

_Good_ , Magnus thought,  he knows who he’s dealing with.

“Lorenzo Rey,” Magnus greeted the figure, placing both his hands on top on his cane in front of him. He looked poised and elegant as a cat, ready to pounce. “I see you brought a friend too. Elias, is it?” He said gesturing towards the figure by Lorenzo’s side. 

Elias said nothing, choosing instead to glare at him. 

Magnus shrugged. “I do wish you wouldn’t refer to me as marvellous. Now ‘Magnificent Magnus Bane’ sounds much more glamorous, don’t you think?” Magnus asked, eyebrow raised mockingly.

Lorenzo sneered. “Now, Bane I didn’t come here to hear you gloat-“

“No, you’re right. As much as I love talking about myself, I did come here to discuss business with you.”

Lorenzo gave a blinding smile. “Decided to give it in with the Downworlders? Or have they got fed up of taking orders from a little brat like you?” The man taunted. 

Lorenzo moved a step towards Magnus, ignoring Isabelle’s move forward in case he tried anything.

He was getting bold. 

“Do you really think Asmodeus would want to take on someone like you? I’d rather die than let someone like you Bane into the Crimson Hand.”

Magnus gave a dangerous smile.

“Oh, I’m not here for that. No Lorenzo, I’m here for something else.”

At Lorenzo’s frown, Magnus continued, “as you know Fifth Harbour belongs to the Downworlders. I acquired it by . . . some certain methods that I don’t want to get into. But I’m pretty sure you already know this, don’t you Rey?”

Lorenzo opened his mouth to say something but Magnus pressed on, “so imagine my surprise when I find out that some of the cargo from my shipment has gone missing.” He gave a pointed look at the other man who was studying him closely, as if waiting for Magnus suddenly to bite him, to trap him in his web of words.

“Now,” Magnus said, leaning off his cane as he walked around Lorenzo in a circle, winking at Elias as he limped by, coming to face Lorenzo again. “Only a fool would steal my shipment and strangely enough you’re the first person I thought of.”

“Why you little-“

Faster than Lorenzo thought possible, Magnus was in front of him, mere inches from his face, crowding his space.

“Finish that sentence,” Magnus snarled, daring the other man.

Lorenzo simply stuttered, fear freezing him as he gazed into the man’s cat eyes that shone with anger. In that swirling mess of gold and green, Lorenzo caught the dangerous glint in the other’s eyes, a glint that told Lorenzo that Magnus Bane was not a man to mess with, hinting at what earned Bane the name Warlock, the name that struck fear into people, the one that was whispered in terror along the streets of Edom, even amongst the members of The Crimson Hand.

Sensing Lorenzo’s fear, Magnus smirked at him, stepping away and taking the cloud of fear that had surrounded Lorenzo with him.

“Stay away from Fifth Harbour, Rey,” Magnus warned, turning his back on the other man and gesturing for Isabelle to follow. “Or else you’ll be the one that’s missing.”

Magnus began to walk away, into the darkness that crowded around them.

A glint in the moonlight caught in the corner of his eye, then a flash of silver, a cry of pain -

\- And what felt like the barrel of gun being pointed at his back.

Magnus stopped walking, hearing the click of the gun that Lorenzo was holding and feeling it dig deeper into his back.

At a side glance he saw Isabelle, silver snake whip in hand, a furious expression on her beautiful face.

The end of her whip was wrapped around Elias’ hands as he struggled against it, a knife carelessly discarded on the ground.

Behind him, Lorenzo gave out a smug laugh. 

“Well, well, well, looks like you’ve found yourself in quite the predicament,” he said a smirk in his voice.

Magnus stayed absolutely still, his back ramrod straight as the coldness of the barrel seeped through his clothes, spreading across his back like cold blood. 

There was every chance that Isabelle could knock out Elias with one move before taking down Lorenzo.

But she wouldn’t be fast enough before Lorenzo could fire the gun.

Still keeping the barrel pressed between his shoulder blade, Lorenzo continued, ignoring the strangled yelp of pain from Elias.

“You ought to be careful, Bane, at who you threaten. I am Lorenzo Rey, second-in-command of the Crimson Hand. I am better than you, Bane! Your superior and soon I’ll have you begging for-“

“How do you take your coffee?” Magnus interrupted, speaking calmly despite a gun being pointed at him.

The question caught Lorenzo off guard, causing him to come to a stuttering stop. 

Surely this man, this _thing_, would be begging for his life.

Still speaking in the calm tone of a tranquil lake, Magnus continued. “Black with two sugars? Is that how you have your coffee?”

Minutes passed as Lorenzo tried to comprehend what was happening.

“No,” he eventually said, “no, I don’t take my coffee like that. That’s how . . .”

He paused, realisation dawning on him.

Magnus turned around, albeit slowly, to face Lorenzo.

A satisfied smirked spread along Magnus’ lips at the fear in Rey’s eyes.

“Shoot him, Rey for God’s sakes,” Elias suddenly cried, tugging against his restraints.

“Shut the fuck up!” Isabelle snarled, tightening her whip and Elias mewled in pain, his hands turning a deep shade of blue. 

Magnus ignored all of this, keeping his gaze fixed on Lorenzo, who now had the gun pointed at his chest.

“There’s a coffee house, just up east of the harbour. Java Jones. It’s quite nice, bit far though. But that makes it perfect if you don’t want to be seen by other gangs. And you don’t want to be seen by other gangs, do you Lorenzo?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t want to be seen with the lover you meet there, especially since he works for my gang.”

Silenced settled over the scene as Lorenzo took in the new information.

“H . . . how do you know?” Lorenzo whispered, the gun in his hand shaking slightly. 

They were careful, he and his lover, always so careful.

Magnus laughed, the sound incongruous to the tense atmosphere.

“I have my ways,” was all he said, his face turning serious again. It was though a mask had been put on, as though a switch had been flicked. “You leave Fifth Harbour alone, Rey. I don’t care if Asmodeus orders you to do it. If I find that my shipment is missing again I’ll send your lover to you. Piece by piece.”

He let the threat dance in the midnight air, twirling around Lorenzo and his frightened eyes. 

Magnus then turned to leave but the end of the gun still stayed pinned to his chest.

“You forget Bane,” Lorenzo hissed, “I could just shoot you right here and now.”

The other man let out a humourless laugh. “You think I’m the only one who knows?” Magnus spat harshly. “I have others out there Rey, who will spread your love affair around quicker than a plague. What do you think the other scum of Edom will do if they find out you fuck one of mine. Do you think they’ll just leave him be? No. They tear him limb from limb and display his rotting corpse on the Church of Talto’s spires for all to see.”

Again, Magnus laughed at the terror forming on Lorenzo’s face. Oh this was just too much fun! Watching the other squirm at his threats.

But still the gun remained on Magnus’ chest.

He let out a sigh. This had gone on long enough.

“Shoot me then,” Magnus said, causing all three to snap their heads towards him. “Shoot me,” he repeated, gazing at Lorenzo. “See what happens to your precious boy toy when you do. Do think you’ll be fast enough to get him out before they descend upon him? Eh?”

He was grinning like an idiot now, even as Lorenzo’s finger twitched on the trigger. 

The other man gulped, taking a deep breath.

And went to pull the trigger.


	2. A Secret’s Not Like Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people,  
Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, you guys are the best!
> 
> Do you like the story so far?
> 
> And can I just say: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! The cast list for the Netflix show of Shadow and Bone looks AMAZING!!!!
> 
> What do you guys think about it? You excited to see Bardugo’s work on the screen?

A whooshing sound slice through the air as an arrow embedded itself in Lorenzo’s left arm.

Immediately, he dropped the gun, letting out a cry of pain as another arrow flew into his left thigh.

Without a moments hesitation, Magnus sprang into action, bringing hit foot down onto Lorenzo’s injured leg and hearing a sickening snap as it broke.

Letting out a wail of agony, Lorenzo collapsed to his knees on the ground while Magnus hefted up his cane and hit it across Lorenzo’s face, a deafening crack resounding through the street.

Before Lorenzo could say anything, do anything, he heard the name,  Raziel , being whispered before he felt a hand on his hair and wrenching his head back, the feeling of a cold blade being pressed against his warm neck.

At the way his head was being pulled back, Lorenzo had the perfect view of Magnus and his smug smile.

“Don’t even think about moving,” the newcomer whispered to him, tightening his grip on Lorenzo, the blade pressing dangerously into his flesh. Although not being able to see his attacker, Lorenzo still knew who it was. 

The Shadowhunter.

Bane’s loyal warrior who followed him round like a dog on a leash, doing Magnus’ bidding and getting him out of trouble. The Shadowhunter was the master of secrets, collecting blackmail material for Bane and being able to climb anything as quietly as a shadow. The Shadowhunter was probably the one who found out about Lorenzo and his lover.

Lorenzo gave out a laugh, despite the situation. “I should’ve known that Magnus Bane never goes anywhere without his whore.”

“Careful what you say next Rey,” Magnus warned. “You might consider it difficult to fuck your boy toy when you have no dick.” He gave Lorenzo‘s crotch a light tap with the end of his cane. Magnus smiled down at him, half his face casted in shadows, his cat eyes almost glowing.

“I told you to shoot me,” Magnus taunted. “And you wasted your chance. But this is what happens to people who threaten me, Rey. They all end up on their knees begging for mercy.” He was grinning manically now, viciously and unnerving. Lorenzo forced down a shudder as he realised the Warlock had now come out to play.

But still, Lorenzo would not back down. He would not be taunted by a kid who thought he was the best. He needed to be taken down a peg or two and Lorenzo wanted to be the one to do it.

“If you wanted someone on their knees for you Bane, I’d imagine all you’d have to do is ask your whore here,” he hollered.

Magnus stopped smiling, his gaze flicking to the Shadowhunter’s briefly before locking onto Lorenzo.

“You think this is a game?” he asked quietly, kneeling down in front of Lorenzo so they were looking directly at each other, Magnus barely inches apart from him.

Lorenzo tried not to flinch as Magnus used the end of his cane to stroke the side of his face, where he could already feel a bruise forming.

“You want to play a game? Do you, Lorenzo? Well, how about this? How about I take your lover to the jurda fields, just in the south of Edom? How about I take him and bury him there in a box? And you have to find him. The fields have just been plowed for the new season. That should make it more difficult to find him. I’ll bury him deep so you won’t hear his screams as he begs to be let out. Then, when you’ll eventually find him, it’ll be too late. You’ll have to hold his dead, lifeless corpse and you’ll regret the day you ever messed with me. How does that sound Lorenzo?”

Silence followed. Lorenzo tried to string together a sentence, a retort, anything.

But all that came out was a plea of, “please Bane-“

“Would you look at that?” Magnus said, standing up. “It seems you’re the one begging now.” He gave Lorenzo one last smile before taking his cane and smashing it across his skull.

The Shadowhunter retracted his dagger as Lorenzo’s body hit the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

Magnus then whirled around to face Elias, striking him across his face.

Elias barely got time to cry out before he too landed on the ground with a thud.

“I could have taken him,” Isabelle said, looking down at Elias’ unconscious form. Her snake whip uncoiled from his hands, snaking and curling its way back up Isabelle’s arm and taking the form of an ordinary bracelet.

Magnus waved away her words. “He’s weak, darling. He’s not worth your time. You have bigger fish to fry. And so do I for that matter.”

“Still . . .” Isabelle said turning towards the Shadowhunter. “What do you think-“

But he was gone.

Isabelle frowned, walking to stand beside Magnus. “I never get how he does that.”

“Talent, darling. Everyone has talent. You, for example, for walking in those heels while staying perfectly balanced.”

Isabelle gave a smile, strolling beside Magnus as they made their way back to the Loft, leaving the two fallen bodies for the seagulls and pickpockets of Edom.

“Oh really?” She said, nudging Magnus slightly, “what’s your talent then?”

Magnus gave her a wolffish smile. “Isn’t it obvious? I dress with impeccable style,” he said before limping forwards, Isabelle’s laughter following him.

By the time they reached the loft, sunlight was clawing it’s way through the dark.

Life was being breathed back into the streets of Edom as a fresh, new day was beginning with market sellers calling out for people to buy their goods, keeping watchful eyes out for thieves and sailors visiting the many brothels after a long journey at sea. Women went about to hang out the washing while children scampered along the streets seeing if they could find a wealthy pigeon to dupe.

Magnus and Isabelle walked along side each other, Magnus going faster than Isabelle despite his limp.

“He’ll be there,” Isabelle said, trying to keep up with Magnus’ long strides.

She did not need to say who he was thinking of.

“I know he will, darling,” Magnus replied harshly. “I’m not worried. I don’t get worried. He is my Shadowhunter. He knows how to take care of himself.”But still he hurriedly limped on, the cane tapping against the cobblestones as he went.

People made way for him when they saw him, standing back or taking cover in doorways, giving him cold stares of a combination of horror, respect and admiration.

Magnus smiled at their reactions.

He was the Warlock, after all, the feared gang leader of the Downworlders, a relatively small gang before Magnus took over from his deceased mentor, Ragnor Fell, two years ago. Following the death of Fell and Magnus’ new position as the leader of the gang, Magnus had opened up several successful gambling dens, in particular, the Pandemonium that promised wild nights of fun and passion for all those who attended.

The Downworlders gang had almost tripled in size since Magnus took over, outmatching the other gangs of Edom such as the Jade Wolf led by Maia and the Demort with Camille as its leader. 

Its competition, however, still proved difficult to compete with. 

The Crimson Hand, led by the notorious Asmodeus, was the only gang that dare step up to Magnus, despite its leader barely stepping out from the shadows of his luxurious manor.

Magnus’ thoughts soured as he thought of The Crimson Hand, but he pushed them aside as the loft reared into view.

The Loft, in Magnus’ opinion, fit perfectly amongst the other ramshackle buildings that lined the street like a rusted chain, a dark spot on the pristine table cloth where the rich and wealthy of Edom resided.

As they entered the Loft, the cheers of victory surrounded Magnus and Isabelle. Fists thrusted up into the air in triumph, their arms decorated with the tattoo of a cat eye, the symbol that all of the members of the Downworlders wore to show their allegiance to their gang. Isabelle received claps on the back at their success, though no one would dare go near Magnus unless they valued their organs.

Not that anyone had time to congratulate him, as Magnus quickly limped away from the crowd, heading towards the stairs.

News of their victory had spread quickly.

That could only mean that he was here.

Magnus quickened his steps, wanting to make sure he was really here, that he had got there safe, when a figure emerged in his path.

“How did it go?” the figure asked and Magnus wanted to use his cane to beat the figure out the way until he realised who it was.

Andrew Underhill, the Downworlders head of security. Magnus had acquired him after Underhill had been sold into slavery, noting the Nephilim’s ability to secure almost any building. Magnus had not regretted buying Underhill from the slave trader.

Especially since he was Lorenzo’s secret lover.

Magnus smiled at Underhill’s question, the words seeming uncaring and light as if he was asking about the weather.

But Magnus knew better.

He could see by Underhill’s face, the twitching of his fingers, the way his eyes kept flitting to the door as if he was going to run out any minute to check on his lover.

He was worried.

_How sweet_ , Magnus thought.

“Not too bad,” Magnus replied. “Nothing more than a little bruising here and there. Let’s just say Lorenzo won’t be troubling us any longer - at least where Fifth Harbour is concerned.”

He brushed past Underhill, ignoring the look of concern that flashed on his face and made his way towards the stairs.

He passed other Downworlders as he went up the steps towards his room, many clapping and whooping with joy at their victory.

Dot cheered to him as he went by her, ignoring her vain attempt to get his attention while Catarina, who passed for a doctor for the Downworlders, smiled at him, her eyes searching him for any injuries that might need patching up. He waved away her concerns with a simple nod before pressing on.

His bad leg burned as he reached his room that was located at the top of the building, away from the ruckus of downstairs. Up here, Magnus felt the relief of solitude, though the pain in his leg put a damper on the feeling.

His leg always hurt more after a cold night, the bitter air seizing the limb and making it stiff.

But he ignored it as he entered his rooms.

Inside was an open space, lavishly decorated with golds and silvers and antique relics with paintings adorning the walls. To the left was Magnus’ office containing little more than an oak desk and shelves upon shelves of dried ingredients.

On Magnus’ right was a small kitchenette and a door that led to his bedroom.

Magnus wanted nothing more than to lay down on the golden sheets and rest his leg.

Instead he strode across the lounge towards the double doors that led out to the balcony.

Sunlight’s fingers crept over the waters of Edom, lighting boat on fire with its gentle relays as they steadily bobbed on the harbour, bringing new material to trade with the residents of Edom. Edom was a small island, surrounded by miles and miles of rough sea that condemned many curious and adventurous sailors. Trade was the blood that flowed through Edom, bringing it life, whether it was silk, spices or people.

The city below the balcony looked beautiful with brights flags from ship blowing in the breeze and people below bustling about.

But Magnus was focused on a different, more beautiful view.

Crouched on the edge of the balcony’s rail was a figure clad all in black, its hood pulled up to hide its face. Blades were strapped along the figures arms, thighs and back along with a bow and quiver full of arrows.

Magnus approached the figure, his throbbing leg forgotten as he leaned against the railing.

They stood in silence, he and the figure in black, before the figure spoke. 

“You didn’t need me tonight,” he said, his voice rough.

Magnus gazed out below the balcony, keeping his eyes fixed on distance.

“Of course I did,” he replied without turning. “I wouldn’t go anywhere without my Shadowhunter.”

“Don’t you mean your whore,” the Shadowhunter spat out, climbing off the ledge without so much as a sound and walking away.

Magnus sighed before turning around as well to lean against the rail. 

He really didn’t want to be walking, especially with his leg acting up.

“I don’t get why you’re so upset,” he said lightly. “It’s not like it’s true. It’s not like you’re my lover.” But I want you to be, Magnus held back. He stamped on those thoughts as quickly as they appeared.

The Shadowhunter stopped in his tracks and for a moment Magnus wondered if he’d said the words out loud.

“Why did you bring me?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Because I needed you,” Magnus said honestly, then added in a much lighter tone, “in case you didn’t notice, Lorenzo pulled out a gun.”

“And you got yourself out of that one, in case you didn’t notice,” the Shadowhunter said and Magnus smiled at the slightly mocking tone.

There was his Shadowhunter, the one that could banter with Magnus, the one that could argue without fear of having his innards becoming decoration for the streets.

A smile formed on the Shadowhunter’s lips as he turned and walked back towards Magnus, leaning against the rail beside him.

They stayed silent for a while, listening to the cry of gulls and the yells from below. 

At this height, Magnus felt like a King overseeing his subjects.

Soon, Magnus thought. Soon he would rule over all Edom, he would be the one to control the docks, the harbour and the entire streets of Edom. He would be the one that people came to beg for, to fear. Soon, Magnus thought again, all this would be his. 

He just had to get rid of the competition.

“You could kill him,” the Shadowhunter said, breaking Magnus’ thoughts, shattering them little glass. “Underhill, I mean. Teach Lorenzo a lesson.”

Magnus shrugged. “What can I say. I’m an old romantic”

The Shadowhunter turned to him slightly and Magnus caught a glimpse of a raised eyebrow in disbelief. Magnus signed.

“A secret's not like coin,” Magnus tried to explain. “It doesn't keep its value in the spending. It also has more worth by dangling it over Lorenzo’s head for the rest of his life. He won’t so much as sneeze without fear for his boyfriend. Like a coin, Alexander, we can use it to our advantage.”

The Shadowhunter turned to fully face Magnus, dragging his hood from his head to reveal midnight black hair, pale moonlight skin and hazel eyes.

Gone was the Shadowhunter, master of secrets, Magnus Bane’s spy. And in his place was Alexander Lightwood.

Like Andrew, Alec’s arms were decorated with thick, black, intricate tattoos that marked him out as a Nephilim, a trained warrior of the Angel. Magnus regarded Alec as the Nephilim gazed out into the distance, watching the wind play with his hair. 

At times like this, Magnus could almost believe he was descended from the Angels - and at times like this he was glad he had bought Alec.

“And, of course, you do use everything to your advantage,” Alec commented.

Magnus smiled at him. “Of course I do. Fear and power can be used well to our advantage. Speaking of, I’m going to take advantage of that nice warm shower.”

He went to move but Alec caught his arm, his fingers like hot brands against Magnus’ skin. 

“Your leg hurting?” Alec asked gently, still keeping hold of his arm, like he was afraid Magnus would float away. The words appeared to be nothing more than an offhanded comment but Magnus could sense the concern that lay within and an unsettling feeling formed in his chest.

“No,” he lied. “Hurts no more than the day I broke it.”

The mystery as to how Magnus had broke his leg was sought after by many. He had turned up to the loft one day, cold and limping with a broken leg. The bone hadn’t set quite right and, despite several comments about his lack agility with it, Magnus could still perform with all the grace of a sleek cat. He had had a cane fashioned especially for him, the silver cats head on top normally being the last thing people saw before they were beaten to death by it.

Magnus shook off Alec’s hand from his arm, along with his concerns. 

“Now,” he said briskly, “time for that shower.” He smirked at Alec, roaming his eyes over the Shadowhunter’s black clad body. “Care to join me?”

Alec huffed out a breath that was caught between annoyance and amusement, the word, no, already forming on the tip of his tongue, when he froze.

“_Malik_,” he whispered, his hand going to the blades at his waist as they lit up from the Angel’s name being said.

Magnus just had enough time to duck as Alec swiped his blade across at whatever was behind him, Magnus rolling out the way as a figure dodged Alec’s attacks. 

The figure moved swiftly, its form becoming nothing more than a blur but Alec didn’t let up, still thrusting and slicing his blades to keep the figure back.

Then faster than any of them could blink, the cloaked figure moved to the other side of the room.

“What in the name of the Angel?” Alec muttered in disbelief, staring at the space where the figure had just been.

Before Magnus could call out, the figure moved towards Alec, blurring into action.

The figure landed a kick to Alec’s stomach, winding him then aiming a punch at his face. Alec bent double over, clutching his stomach and didn’t even have time to react as the figure grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back -

Until Alec went over the rail of the balcony.

The Nephilim didn’t have chance to call out as he disappeared over the ledge, vanishing from sight, Magnus catching sight of his face before he went over.

When the figure turned to him, Magnus was ready and let instinct take over. 

He dodged a blow from the figure, grabbing its wrist and flipping it over his hip. As the figure laid sprawled on the floor, Magnus took up his cane and brought it down, aiming for the figures head.

To his surprise, the figure lashed out a hand, catching the end of the cane before it could make contact with its skull and shoved it back towards Magnus, making him stumble.

The figure leaped back to its feet, charging Magnus head on with its fists raised.

Again, Magnus brought up his cane and slashed it sideways but the figure ducked as the cane whistled by, coming straight up to Magnus and landing solid punch on his face.

Magnus stifled a cry as he fell back on the floor, his head pounding. When he tried to get up, the figure delivered a kick to his stomach, forcing a choked gasp from him. 

Darkness began to swim in the corners of his vision as he looked up to see a boot raised above his face. 

Magnus wondered, briefly, if this was how he was going to die; alone and unnoticed, unable to get his revenge.

His last thoughts spoke the word that had haunted him for so long; mama, before the boot came down and Magnus was lost in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm . . . . Another cliffhanger (hehehe)  
Can’t promise it’ll be the last!
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave comments.


End file.
